


Framed

by Draycevixen



Series: Start Me Up [1]
Category: The Professionals
Genre: Chaps, First Time, Gay Bar, Jealousy, M/M, Undercover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-03
Updated: 2011-04-03
Packaged: 2017-10-17 12:12:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/176745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Draycevixen/pseuds/Draycevixen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for Schnuffi, for the prompt: Leather chaps.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Framed

.

“We were so bloody close to getting—”

Doyle stopped talking as Bodie slammed him into the damp brick wall of the alley.

“What’s your fucking problem?” Doyle stepped away from the wall, hands clenching into fists, calculating just how much force it would take to put Bodie down and then instinctively adjusting to factor in how to do it without crippling him.

Bodie just stood there a couple of feet away, staring at Doyle with a sniper’s eyes.

“Answer me.”

Bodie slamming him back into the wall again and then leaning his full bodyweight in to hold him there wasn’t even close to the answer Doyle had been expecting.

“Get off me, you bas—”

Bodie’s mouth crashed down on Doyle’s cracking his head back against the brick work. The sting of it caused Doyle to pull back a fist and punch Bodie in the ribs. There wasn’t enough leverage behind it to do any real damage but Bodie gasped, his head snapping back from Doyle’s before his mouth found Doyle’s again, this time one hand coming up to settle between the back of Doyle’s head and the wall. As Bodie’s mouth gentled, his cradling fingers rubbing lightly over the back of Doyle’s skull, Doyle eased his booted foot back to the floor rather than jamming it down onto Bodie’s instep in his intended follow through to the punch.

It was Doyle that deepened the kiss, shuddering a little as Bodie’s rough denim shirt scraped against his bare chest. It wasn’t enough. Doyle’s hands moved to cup Bodie’s denim covered arse, fingers digging in, pulling Bodie forward, welding their hips together and grinding Bodie’s erection into his own. Bodie’s other hand dropped from the wall to slide around and cup Doyle’s bare arse cheek, alternating between caressing and gripping at it with anxious fingers.

Doyle slid his hand around to pop the snap on Bodie’s flies, reaching for the zip. Bodie pushed Doyle’s hand aside and stepped backward suddenly putting distance between them, breathing heavily.

“Bodie?”

“No.”

“What do you mean, _no?_ ”

“No, I’m not doing this. I don’t want—”

“Anson! Break’s over!”

Bodie turned to face the figure backlit in the doorway and started walking rapidly toward him. “Coming.”

Doyle leaned against the brick wall, willing his erection away, knowing he was going to have to go back in too. By his best calculations he had at least two more hours in which to plan Bodie’s gory demise.

 

*****

 

Bodie had hated the assignment from the first moment he’d heard about it. He’d never shared Doyle’s love for undercover work. Doyle had been amazed to see Bodie try to talk Cowley out of it, first suggesting that other agents might be more suitable and then even going as far as to suggest that Murphy might be better back up for Doyle. Cowley had been insistent, the case involved blackmail in Whitehall and whether Bodie liked it or not, the two of them were going undercover at _Cowpokes_ , an exclusive men’s club.

Things had just got worse when they’d arrived at the club to meet with its owner, Jack Brinkley, despite his being only too willing to cooperate with the investigation as he prided himself on running a discreet business. If it got out that one of his customers had been blackmailed he knew his business wouldn’t survive long. Jack had looked them over closely before announcing blithely that as Doyle looked open for business and Bodie was covered up enough to qualify for a nunnery, Doyle would be working as a waiter and Bodie as a doorman. Without even looking behind him, Doyle had stretched out an arm to halt Bodie’s progress toward Jack’s desk.

Jack had then introduced them as new employees to the club manager, Doyle barely managing to keep from laughing as Bodie had announced his name was “Anson.”

The manager had handed them both bags and told them there was a note inside about what else they would need to buy for their uniforms and that they were to start work at 7:00pm the following night.

 

*****

 

Bodie was sitting on a bench in the staff room, putting on the last part of his uniform, when Doyle walked in through the back door.

“I didn’t even know you owned a mac, Ray.”

“It seemed easier to put my uniform on at home and I didn’t want to scare the public on the way over here.”

Bodie looked down at his own outfit, a tight denim shirt, jeans, cowboy boots and half fastened black leather chaps.

“I expected it to be much worse from the rumours I’ve heard about this place. It’s a bit tighter than I usually like, but no one looked twice at me on the way here. Of course I waited until I got here to pull the chaps on and these buckles that attach to the belt are a bit of a bastard but overall the uniform’s not as bad as I’d heard. Looks like you’ve already put the chaps on.”

“Didn’t have much choice.”

“What?”

“Let’s just say there are advantages to being a doorman rather than a waiter.”

“Christ, when Jack said— what are you wearing under that mac?”

“The tattered remains of my dignity.”

“Take if off, Ray.”

“You bloody well better be the last person who says that tonight.”

Ray removed the mac to reveal a black leather waistcoat that was designed not to fasten over his bare chest, his black leather chaps framing a pair of black briefs and cowboy boots.

“You can’t go out there like that.”

“It’s what the waiters here wear. You haven’t even seen the worst of it.”

“How could it get any worse?”

“These briefs don’t cover my arse. They’re specially designed to _frame and uplift_. I had to go to a special shop to buy them.”

“I can’t wait to see how you explain _that_ on your expense report.”

 

*****

 

Over the next couple of nights, Bodie had learned to relax. Most of the clientele were up market business men and City types, well behaved and discreet. So he had a few disturbing theories about what might be going on under the tables in some of those booths and he’d disturbed a few couples when taking breaks in the alley behind the club, but all in all, not half as bad as he’d thought it would be.

His job was relatively simple. Keep an eye on who came into the club, keep an eye on the customers. The rules were simple. Customers were free to flirt all they wanted with the waiters and the performers, male dancers in cages had been a new one on Bodie, as long as they didn’t touch the merchandise. That left Bodie free most of the time to just ogle Doyle’s merchandise as he moved amongst the tables. Doyle always appeared ridiculously comfortable in his uniform, what little there was of it, and was rapidly becoming a customer favourite as a result. At the rate he was being tipped it looked like early retirement from CI5 might be rapidly becoming an option.

 

*****

 

When Bodie had first noticed the tall blond at a back booth monopolizing Doyle’s time he’d been amused. He’d thought Doyle was going to enjoy himself either way, pocketing another large tip, a rather strange figure of speech to have picked as Doyle didn’t have any pockets in that outfit, or by punching the face of the handsome stranger.

Bodie had started moving closer to the table when he’d noticed the man touching Doyle’s arm as he dropped off drinks or picked up the empty glasses. He’d been standing only a few feet away when the man had reached out and pinched Doyle’s arse... and Doyle had laughed. _Laughed!_

Bodie had pushed Ray to one side and started to reach for the blond. Ray had caught hold of Bodie and dragged him back through the staff room and out into the alley.

 

*****

 

When Ray stepped back into the club, Bodie was waiting near the door.

“Ray I—”

“Shut it. I’m going to go back and talk to Hanson again—”

“The blond?”

“Yes, and see if I can get him warmed up again.”

“ _What?_ ”

“I’m pretty sure he’s in on the blackmail scheme. He was testing the waters, seeing if I might be interested. He was really taken with how much the customers like me and was talking about a way to make more money. Now get out of my way.”

 

*****

 

“Let’s go.”

Doyle had climbed into the passenger’s seat without even looking at Bodie. He pulled his mac closer to him, staring straight ahead.

“I wanted to—”

“Hanson wants me to meet him tomorrow afternoon at his house. Hopefully I’ll get enough on him then to wrap this up.”

“But I—”

“I’m tired. I want to go home, get out of these clothes and sleep.”

Doyle hunched down further into his seat and shut his eyes. When Bodie stopped the car outside Doyle’s house, Doyle climbed out of the car.

“I’ll see you tomorrow around 1:00pm.”

Doyle walked up to the front door of his building, reaching into the depths of his mac pockets looking for his key.

“Here, let me.” Bodie reached around him to open the door with his own key. “We need to talk.”

“About what?”

“About _this._ ”

Bodie caught hold of Doyle’s arm and turned him, pulling Doyle forward and lowering his own head. His progress was stopped by Doyle’s other hand, pushing firmly against his chest.

“Not on your life. You blow a bit too hot and cold for me.”

“Because I didn’t want our first time together to be in an alley behind a knocking shop?”

“Hardly a knocking shop— hang on, our _first_ time? So you think the two of us...”

Bodie nodded, his _want to make something out of it?_ face sliding into place.

“Good.” Doyle wrapped his fingers into Bodie’s shirt and dragged him suddenly forward, kissing him hard, before turning to enter the building, dragging Bodie behind him by his shirt.

Inside Doyle’s flat, Bodie set a new world record for mac removal, Doyle stripped to his uniform and backed up against a wall before he could think. Not that thinking would have been easy with most of his blood no longer making it all the way to his brain.

Bodie seemed to be everywhere at once, kissing Doyle, licking at his neck, his hands caressing Doyle’s bare chest and arse.

Doyle’s “slow it down mate” was answered by a warning bite to his nipple and Bodie dropping to his knees. As Bodie mouthed Doyle’s erection through his briefs and then pushed them down to wrap his hand around Doyle’s cock, he forgot what he’d been saying.

As Bodie alternated between running his tongue across the head and licking broad stripes up Doyle’s length, his hands massaged Doyle’s leather covered legs. Doyle concentrated on remaining upright, in both senses of the word, not ready for it to be over too soon.

Bodie shifted his hands to Doyle’s naked arse and deep throated him, using his hands to propel Doyle’s hips forward, controlling his movements. As one of Bodie’s fingers slipped between Doyle’s arse cheeks to press against sensitive puckered tissue, Doyle came, groaning Bodie’s name, Bodie swallowing until Doyle’s limp cock dropped from his lips.

Doyle slid down the wall to face him, leaning forward to kiss Bodie, tasting himself in Bodie’s mouth.

“Christ, look at you. You’ve still got all of your clothes on, every button still buttoned.”

“But you started out wearing a lot less—”

“And then you distracted me. Well I’m not distracted anymore.”

Doyle reached out a hand to caress Bodie’s erection through his jeans stained with pre-come, gratified to hear him whimper. Doyle used the wall to lever himself back up on to his feet before offering a hand up to Bodie.

“Let’s try this in a bed.” Doyle started undoing the buttons on Bodie’s shirt. “First I’m going to peel you out of this shirt.” Doyle’s hands slid down to caress Bodie’s leather covered hips. “And then I’m going to peel you out of these.”

“Really? I thought it might be—”

“So I can get your jeans off and then your chaps are going right back on. I think I’m going to need something to hold on to.”

“If I remember my Saturday morning cowboy pictures correctly the expression is “rode hard and put away wet.”

“Sounds like a plan.”

“Ride _me_ cowboy...”

 

.


End file.
